My otaku boyfriend
by IcyHeartedQueen
Summary: Demyx realizes that he hasn't any true friends. Zexion only thinks about manga and only has online friends. They meet at a party and...Warning: it's shounen-ai, boyxboy (but no sex)
1. Chapter 1

_Author: this is my first work, I'm so excited! _

_If you're not into Japanese, I warn you that shounen-ai means boyxboy even if they don't do much apart from kissing and hugging ^^  
_

Part 1

Demyx noticed the bright red car parked in front of his house. A good news in an horrible day: his sister was home. '_She will surely find a way to cheer me up_.' he thought, feeling a little bit better.

As he entered, he heard some music coming from the bathroom. She was singing a random song that was being broadcasted on the radio. He knocked.  
"Larxene, I'm back."

She turned off the radio to say hi to him.  
"Come in and tell me what you think of my dress!"  
He opened the door and froze. She was dressed like a big butterfly, with the most colorful wings and make up he'd ever seen.

"What are you doing?" Damyx nearly screamed in surprise  
"Going to a party!" she explained, giggling "A friend of mine invited me...it's Xaldin, do you know him? He jogs with me sometimes."  
He shook his head, without even trying to remember. Larxene had tons of friends after all.  
And he wasn't in the mood to talk about parties and such. His sister realized it immediately.

"What's wrong, bro?"  
He looked at her with eyes similar to the ones of an abandoned puppy.  
"Everything." sighed "But I don't want to talk about it..."  
She smiled and patted his head. This side of his personality has always been like that, since they were children. He was usually very cheerful but when something bad happened to him, he wouldn't want to let the others know.

"Ok, then how about coming to the party with me?"  
He gave her a little smile. Maybe a party wasn't a bad idea, after all. New people meant new possible friends.  
"Why not? Someone I know is going?"  
Larxene started to list people, mostly from her university's sport's club.  
"But you have to dress up!" she pointed out when she was done with the list

"I have a costume!" Demyx said, running up the stairs

He opened his closed, smiling to himself. He just finished to read his first manga and bought a costume on the net out of excitement, because he really liked the main character.  
While wearing it, he thought about how lucky he was to have a sister like Larxene.  
He was already in a better mood.

"Are you ready?"Larxene screamed "Marly is going to come to pick us up!"  
Marly, whose true name was Marluxia, was one of his sister's weirdest friend. Even though he was a boy, he dyed his hair pink and loved to grow flowers. Demyx hurried down because he was curious to see his costume. It was surely going to be something flashy.

"Larxy, I'm here!" Marluxia screamed, waving his hand from a light pink car  
Demyx waved back to him, trying to see his costume. Larxene was already walking towards the car, explaining the situation.  
"Oh, so Demy is coming too!" said the strange boy with a bright smile.  
He loved to call people by nicknames he invented himself. Up closer, Demyx was able to see his costume. A long pink coat with fabric roses sewed onto it.  
"Both your costumes are so cute!" commented Marly  
"And yours is...so like you!" answered the other boy, smiling

They chatted all the way to the party. Larxene was relieved to see his little brother's smiling face. Once they arrived, she started to talk to a boy dressed like a werewolf, with impressive black dreadlocks. When Demyx was introduced to him, he said that his name was Xaldin.  
"You're dressed as a manga character, aren't you?" said with a deep voice "My brother likes them too. He must be somewhere around here!"

Then unknown people arrived and took him away. Larxene was nowhere to be seen, so Demyx found himself all alone and decided to go get something to eat. There was plenty of snacks on a table in a corner of the room, but his attention wasn't caught by them.  
There was a black haired boy, laying against the wall and staring at the floor, as if he didn't want to be seen or to be talked to.

Demyx's face was lighted by a smile. The boy was dressed up as Sasuke, and it was pretty funny since his costume was Naruto's. He immediately decided to try to get to know him.  
"Hi!" Demyx said, smiling "I'm Demyx. Do you like mangas too?"  
The boy lifted his blue eyes. His gaze was rather hostile.  
"Hi, I'm Zexion." replied dryly

The blond boy started talking non-stop, not discouraged by the fact that Zexion wasn't replying at all. Sometimes he paused to take a look at the other boy's face. Seeing him quite bored, he changed topic to mangas.  
"I bet you only read one manga in your whole life." Zexion said sharply  
Demyx smiled and didn't deny it.  
"And you bought the costume on the net." added the black haired boy with a disgusted face  
He nodded, starting to feel uneasy. Zexion seemed an interesting guy, but he sure was unfriendly!  
"And maybe you believe you are a real otaku." tsked him at last  
"Um, a...what?" asked Demyx with a puzzled face  
Zexion, with a last cold stare, walked away, disappearing behind a door.  
Demyx was still looking at that door, a bit shocked, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Making new friends?" smiled Larxene, handing him a cup of chocolate ice cream  
"Guess not." replied the brother with a deep sigh "I just met Zexion, but I think he doesn't like me at all."  
She scratched her head, trying to figure out who Zexion was.  
"Oh, Xaldin's brother! He told me he's a bit of a manga freak and that he's not good at talking to people..." she tried to console him "Come, I'll introduce you to them!"  
She pointed at a red haired boy that was feeding a short blondie ice cream.  
"They're Axel, one of my classmates and his boyfriend Roxas."

The two of them were nice and fun to talk with, but Demyx couldn't get Zexion out of his mind. Honestly, he didn't know what he found attractive in him, since he'd been a real jerk.  
He didn't want to believe that Zexion's personality was that awful, maybe he was just shy.  
So, he decided to investigate a bit on him.  
"Axel, do you know Zexion?"  
He immediately shook his head.  
"Not really. He doesn't like to hang out with us...and I don't think he has any friends. I heard that sometimes Xaldin tries to convince him to make some friends, but..."  
Demyx sighed again. It was no use to ask around, he supposed.  
Larxene looked a bit worried about him.

"Why are you so into Zexion?" she asked, as they were exploring the table in search of other sweets sweets, after Axel and Roxas had left  
"I think I like him..." muttered Demyx, playing nervously with his own hair  
This time, it was Larxene's turn to sigh. Her brother was too naïve and didn't have a good eye for boyfriends. His exs were worthless bastards who only wanted to spend Demyx's money for themselves. She clenched her fists remembering, she should just have beaten them up for good. But her little brother was too kind to let her do that.  
"Ok, I'll help you if I can..." then she glared at him "But if I find out that he's a bastard like the others you'll have to listen to me and forget about him! Ok?"  
"I promise." he replied lightening up again

_I'll publish chapter 2 in a few days, I hope! _

_Please, review it, otherwise I'll just think it's horrible and go hide myself (just joking XD)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: thank you very much for reviewing the first chapter, I was so happy to see that you liked it! ^^_

_Here's the second part, I hope you enjoy it as well! ^^_

Part 2

Zexion turned off the phone and threw it on the bed, annoyed.  
A certain someone (his brother for sure) gave Demyx his number and now that stupid guy was writing him a message every two seconds. And, on top of that, asking him to meet up.  
"Why should I?!" he hissed, glancing at the phone for the last time

Then, he sighed and started typing on his computer's keyboard.

He had lots of online friends, even though he had none in real life. He had always been really shy, so making friends for him was too hard, because he never knew what to say and always ended up feeling stupid or being mocked. Online friends were different: not knowing them, he was able to talk freely. Not seeing them face-to-face helped, too.

His nickname was "Cloacked Schemer", he invented it when he was younger and found it pretty cool. While he was looking for someone to chat with, he heard a soft _bip _coming from the computer. Zexion showed to the screen one of his rare smiles: his friend Aqua was writing to him.  
He didn't know her real name, Aqua was the nickname, but she was a really kind girl, always giving him advice and cheering him up.

Blue_Aqua: hi! You there?  
Cloacked_schemer: hi! Yup, have time to talk?  
Blue_Aqua: of course! ^w^  
Cloacked_schemer: yesterday at a party I met an annoying guy! .  
Blue_Aqua: really? O.O  
Cloacked_schemer: and my bro gave him my phone number! He's tormenting me!  
Blue_Aqua: omg, a stalker? What does he want?!  
Cloacked_schemer:...  
Cloacked_schemer: to go out with me (?)  
Blue_Aqua: ?  
Blue_Aqua: you're a guy, right?  
Cloacked_schemer: damn right!  
Blue_Aqua: and he wants to go out with you? as friends?  
Cloacked_schemer: think so...but I'm not good at making friends  
Cloacked_schemer: and I don't like him!  
Blue_Aqua: why not?  
Cloacked_schemer: he talks too much, is annoying, and is a fake otaku .  
Blue_Aqua: I see...

A knocking sound brought Zexion back to reality.  
"Yes?" he asked, staring at the door  
"It's me." Xaldin's voice replied "Can we talk for a bit?"  
He thought he knew what his brother wanted to talk about. And that made him sigh deeply.  
"Ok, come in." said, still typing

Cloacked_schemer: sorry, got to go  
Blue_Aqua: ok, see you ^w^

Xaldin opened the door and sat on his younger brother's bed. He was smiling nervously.  
"So, how was the party?"  
Zexion started to think about the best way to say it, without sounding offensive.  
"It sucked?" Xaldin suggested  
"Mmm...yes, if truth be told." agreed, nodding  
Xaldin sighed and started to play with his dreadlocks

"What about Demyx?"  
Hearing his name, Zexion glanced at his brother. He knew that Xaldin only wanted to help him finding some friends in flesh and blood, but Demyx was out of question.  
"A-n-n-o-y-i-n-g!" he hissed  
"But, you know, his sister Larxene told me that he's feeling down lately and maybe we could help him...he thinks you're interesting, won't you try hanging out with him?"  
Zexion showed him a disgusted expression, while feeling a shiver running down his spine because of what Demyx said about him.  
"No way in hell." he answered, shaking his head  
"Ok, ok..." Xaldin sighed again, before walking away

While thinking about that conversation, Zexion heard another _bip_ sound.  
There was someone new in his manga site. Interesting: he could chat with him/her to get that annoying Demyx out of his head, where he was stuck since the evening of the party.

Melodious3nocturne: hi everyone! I'm new here, can you help me? ^w^  
Cloacked_schemer: hi! What do you need?

Melodious3nocturne: to know more about manga! ^w^  
Cloacked_schemer: want some good manga titles?  
Melodious3nocturne: yay, thanks!  
Cloacked_schemer: some shojo manga or shounen?  
Melodious3nocturne: ?  
Melodious3nocturne: sorry, I'm a beginner /  
Cloacked_schemer: manga for girls or for boys? ^_^  
Melodious3nocturne: I'm a guy! ^w^

Zexion stared at the message, chuckling. He would have swore that "Melodious3nocturne" was a girl! What was with the heart symbol?* He laughed again: at least the newbie was funny.  
Then he started to list some of his favourite mangas.

Melodious3nocturne: wooow, there's lots *_* so happy I asked you!  
Cloacked_schemer: no problem ^_^  
Melodious3nocturne: when did you start reading them?  
Cloacked_schemer: 'bout 5 years ago...  
Melodious3nocturne: wooooow! And why? ^w^  
Cloacked_schemer:...  
Cloacked_schemer: because I wanted friends  
Melodious3nocturne: really?! Me toooooo!

Zexion sighed. There were a lot of people like him on the net. It was heart-warming to find that you were not the only one. He could understand that boy.

Melodious3nocturne: you know, I've been let down by my friends recently...  
Cloacked_schemer: really? Why?  
Melodious3nocturne: cause I'm rich, I guess...?  
Cloacked_schemer: ?  
Cloacked_schemer: I don't get what you mean...aren't you lucky to be rich?  
Melodious3nocturne: no way in hell! yesterday I heard my friends say that they hung out with me only cause I always paid for them! _

He paused for a moment, incredulous. He always thought that rich guys were all happy to be rich and to boast about it. Like Demyx, that seemed the shallow rich brat stereotype.

Cloacked_schemer: they were bastards  
Cloacked_schemer: you'd better forget them, or beat them up if you like  
Melodious3nocturne: ahah, you're so cruel! Thanks for cheering me up ^w^  
Melodious3nocturne: but I'm afraid I'll never trust a friend again  
Cloacked_schemer: well, I'm not good at making friends, so I don't think I can help you...  
Melodious3nocturne: don't be modest, you seem a nice guy, you must have some friends  
Cloacked_schemer: thank you  
Cloacked_schemer: but I'm not like this in real life  
Melodious3nocturne: bet you're only shy ^w^  
Melodious3nocturne: we should both try to open up to the others! ^w^  
Melodious3nocturne: ooops, my sis's calling me, got to go! Thanks for everything! ^w^  
Cloacked_schemer: see you ^_^

Zexion switched the computer off. Maybe that newbie was right, he only needed to open up...but after eighteen years of loneliness, it's not thatI feel bad for Demyx in this chapter easy!  
"I must try." he whispered  
This time he was determined, he promised to himself that he'd try to make at least one friend.

_I feel bad for Demyx in this chapter...*ps, I put an heart symbol between melodious and nocturne, if all you see is a 3, please, just imagine it!  
_

_I'll publish next part soon, thanks again for reviewing! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author: I hope you liked the 2nd part, now things are starting to get sweeter! =)_

Part 3

Demyx was very confident in his newly-acquired knowledge. He spent all the week before that day reading mangas like there was no tomorrow, so, now, he was smiling happily to himself, as he walked into the manga shop.

He glanced at his phone. It was 3 o'clock and Zexion was going to arrive in a couple of minutes. Obviously, he hasn't been told that by Zexion himself, but by his brother Xaldin. He and Larxene planned this meeting together. Demyx doubted that Xaldin told his brother about the plan, so he tried to look relaxed, as if he found himself there by chance.

After glancing at the store's clock for the last time, he took a random manga and started to read it intently. Every time the door opened, however, he'd raise his head to see who it was. He always hoped to see Zexion's black messy hair.

Finally, the door opened and Zexion walked in, a long list of mangas in his hand. He examined the new releases and then started to look for the ones he wanted. Demyx was mesmerized by him, but was also feeling very nervous. He was worried about saying the wrong thing that would have made Zexion hate him forever and ever.

He took a deep breath and scolded himself for being a coward, then lifted his head and waited till Zexion's eyes and his met.  
"Hi, Zexion!" he practically shouted "Fancy meeting you here!"  
He gulped, waiting for the other boy to bark something like "what the hell are you doing here?" or maybe to run away. Zexion, on the contrary, lowered his eyes and whispered:  
"Um, hello."  
His reaction turned Demyx to stone for a moment. He felt so happy he could die.  
"Um, I...I'm sorry for last time..." he continued, his voice barely audible  
The blonde boy showed him a big smile, believing he was mishearing. He must have been right, then, Zexion was shy and acted as a jerk to hide it.  
"Don't worry, don't worry!"

Demyx started talking non-stop as usual, since he was embarrassed to be with the boy he liked. This time, Zexion answered him and tried hard to be friendly. He was keeping the promise he made to himself and also gradually discovering that Demyx wasn't that bad. A bit stupid and over-friendly, but not a shallow rich brat as he had imagined. '_He has some cute sides_.' thought, while the blond boy was enthusiastically showing him a manga. '_What am I thinking?!_' He was shocked by his own thoughts and needed to understand why.  
And there was only a person who could help him: Acqua.

He panicked: he had to reach his computer as fast as possible.  
"Sorry to interrupt you, but I have to go." he managed to say  
Disappointment shaded Demyx's eyes for a short moment, but he didn't want to push his luck asking Zexion to stay a bit more.  
"Oh..ok, I guess I was boring you..."  
The black haired boy whispered that he wasn't. And blushed seeing Demyx's bright smile.  
'_Just like the sun_.' thought, hurrying to run away

"Ehi, Zexion, can we hang out sometimes?" shouted Demyx, waving at him  
He stopped to nod timidly before walking away.

Demyx arrived home, his head filled with Zexion. He had acted like another person and he had been so cute that Demyx started to wonder if he had a split personality.  
"I'm home!" he shouted, smiling  
Larxene walked out the kitchen and smiled back.  
"I bet everything went well!"  
Her brother told her about Zexion's change of attitude towards him.  
"I'm so happy, I believed you were hopeless after your first meeting!" she commented "And Xaldin told me that our plan wouldn't work...I have to call him!"  
After being left alone, Demyx switched on his computer. He found an online friend in a manga site recently and he couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

As soon as Zexion arrived home, he shut himself into his room and switched the computer on. He was feeling so strange, he hoped Aqua could help him.

Cloacked_schemer: Aqua, you there? Help me! O.O  
Blue_Aqua: what happened?  
Cloacked_schemer: I'm feeling weird!  
Blue_Aqua: ?  
Cloacked_schemer: remember the promise I made?  
Blue_Aqua: to try to be more friendly, right?  
Cloacked_schemer: right  
Cloacked_schemer: today I met the annoying guy and tried to be friendly with him  
Cloacked_schemer: but now I'm feeling weird!  
Blue_Aqua: ?  
Blue_Aqua: I don't get it...  
Cloacked_schemer:...  
Cloacked_schemer: I can't get him out of my head  
Blue_Aqua: you annoyed?  
Cloacked_schemer: no, I...started to think he is...  
Cloacked_schemer:...kinda cute, I guess (?)  
Blue_Aqua:...  
Blue_Aqua: my diagnosis: you started to like him ^w^

Zexion paused, staring incredulous at the screen. Now he was feeling even weirder.

Cloacked_schemer: you mean as a friend?  
Blue_Aqua: maybe  
Blue_Aqua: or maybe as a boyfriend?

Now he was petrified by the shock. Liking Demyx as a boyfriend? He would rather be single for the rest of a life or two...or not?  
Cloacked_schemer: you think it could be possible?  
Blue_Aqua: if you can't get him out your head and find him cute...definitely possible!

A _bip_ sound announced that someone else wanted to talk to Zexion. He took a quick look.

Melodious3nocturne: hi! ^w^

He sighed. Aqua had always been right and this frightened him a lot. Maybe talking with stupid things with "Melodious3nocturne" could help him not to think too much about wanting Demyx as a boyfriend (he shivered) or not.

Cloacked_schemer: hi, what's up?  
Melodious3nocturne: I'm super happy! ^w^  
Cloacked_schemer: good for you ^_^ why?  
Melodious3nocturne: I met someone! ^w^  
Melodious3nocturne: I thought he hated me, but today he was nice to me! ^w^  
Cloacked_schemer: why you thought you were hated?  
Melodious3nocturne: cause before he was a jerk to me...  
Cloacked_schemer: maybe he was in a bad mood before (?)  
Melodious3nocturne: must be so! But I really like him! ^w^  
Cloacked_schemer:...  
Cloacked_schemer: as a friend?  
Melodious3nocturne: nope? ^w^ I'd like him to be my boyfriend 3

Zexion froze again. Why everyone had to talk about boyfriends? He wanted to get Demyx out of his head once and for all, but it didn't seem possible. He suddenly remembered that "Melodious3nocturne" was a boy, too. Didn't he feel embarrassed to tell an unknown guy he was gay?

Cloacked_schemer: you think it's ok?  
Cloacked_schemer: to like another guy, I mean...  
Melodious3nocturne: sorry, I was too direct _ did I shock you?  
Cloacked_schemer: a bit  
Melodious3nocturne: sorry, sorry _  
Melodious3nocturne: anyway I think it's ok  
Melodious3nocturne: as long as I really like him ^w^  
Cloacked_schemer: what if you're not sure to like him?  
Melodious3nocturne: then I'd make sure! ^w^  
Cloacked_schemer: riiight, but how? O.O  
Melodious3nocturne: trying to go out with him to see if we are compatible, I guess!  
Melodious3nocturne:...!  
Melodious3nocturne: are you interested in someone? ^w^  
Cloacked_schemer: not telling XP  
Cloacked_schemer: thanks, I got to go...  
Melodious3nocturne: see you! ^w^

While he was reflecting, his phone started to ring. Demyx sent him a message.  
"Hi, I'm Demyx ^w^ today was really fun, will you think that I'm annoying if I ask you to meet up this Saturday?"  
Without even giving it a second thought, Zexion hand started to write the reply:  
"Nope, where do you want to meet?"

_Eheh! Thanks to people that reviewed/will review my story! =D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author: the ending chapter! Sorry if you were expecting a long story, but I'm lazy so I like writing short ones! =)_

_Thanks to PrincessKnight for the review! I too know that feeling and also the one of being a total otaku! =D_

Part 4

Zexion's eyes were stuck on the coffeehouse's door. He looked at the clock, nervously wondering if he came too early. He repeated himself that he wasn't on a date, that Demyx was just a friend to him and that he had too relax as soon as possible. Yet he couldn't take his eyes off the door.  
The place Demyx choose was quite weird, just like him: a coffeehouse with a retro look. It gave him the feeling of being back to the 50s.

While he was distracted observing his surroundings, a voice said:  
"Hi! Sorry, I'm late!"  
He raised his head and saw a cheerful looking Demyx standing in front of him. _Now_ he was starting to feel really nervous. So nervous he would have wanted to escape from the back door of the coffeehouse. He took a deep breath.  
"Hi! Um, not at all...I just got here too..." he tried his best to say  
Demyx sat down in front of him, without stopping to smile.  
"Do you like this place?" he asked "I used to come here very often before...um, I mean, their milkshakes are delicious!"

Zexion didn't notice the sudden change of topic. He was keeping his eyes as far as he could from the other boy. Thank god, the waitress had just brought them the menus, giving him the perfect excuse to look somewhere else.  
"You're right, they seem delicious." he commented, staring at a photo  
"What kind of flavour do you like?" Demyx asked, leaning forward to see the other boy's menu  
Zexion fought his instinct that was shouting him to back away.  
"Um...strawberry?"  
"I like it too! But I'll take chocolate today."

After the waitress took their order, Demyx stayed silent for a moment.  
"I'm really happy that you came." he said, finally  
Zexion blushed, while staring at the table. He was happy too, but he didn't know what kind of reply would have been good in that situation.  
"Um, me too, I suppose..." he muttered in a low voice  
Demyx burst out in laughter seeing him so tense.  
"Ehi, relax. I'm not going to ask you to marry me!"  
The other boy raised his head, a shocked-scared look on his face. Demyx's laughter and smiles helped him relax a bit (only a little bit, tough). Even thought the word "marry" reminded him that his mission was to find out whether he liked Demix or not.  
"Right...sorry, it's because I'm not used to have friends..."

Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress bringing the milkshakes.  
Zexion tasted it and exclaimed that it was really delicious. And smiled. Demyx was amazed to see him smile and started to wonder if there was an hope for him to become his boyfriend.  
He decided to act on impulse, asking him with an innocent expression on his face:  
"Can I have a sip?"  
For a moment, Zexion looked like a lovely little animal spotted by an hunter and feeling in a great danger. Then he blushed and answered shyly:  
"Um...sure."  
Demyx sipped the milkshake with a mischievous light in his eyes. It seemed that there was hope after all, maybe Zexion was starting to like him.  
"Do you want to try the chocolate one?" he asked happily

Demyx didn't hear the answer to his question. He heard other voices that caused him to froze. In the table behind them, people were talking about him. And they weren't random people: they were his ex friends.

"I wonder why Demyx isn't hanging out with us anymore lately."  
"It's all your fault, Namine! Because you're too clingy! I already told you that he likes me more than you! I would have become his girlfriend if it wasn't for you!"  
"You're so stupid, Kairi!" the other girl replied "I'm far more beautiful and kind to him, so it's obvious that he likes me more than you!"  
"Chill out, girls."  
"What are you going to tell us now, Vanitas? That he likes you more than us?"  
"Don't make me laugh, Kairi. You're arguing about beauty and kindness, but you two are only after his money."  
"Well, of course! But aren't you the same?"  
"Right, you're his friend only because he's rich, you're just like us!"

Demyx was feeling sick. Just like the other time, when he overheard them talking about how they liked to spend his money and how they found him stupid because he let them do it.  
"Are you ok?" Zexion asked, putting an hand on his shoulder out of worry "You look so pale..."  
Without even listening to him, Demyx stood up and ran towards the toilet.  
And, forgetting his shyness, Zexion ran after him.  
"What's wrong, Demyx, did...?" he stopped talking, shocked to see that the blonde boy was crying in front of a mirror "God! What happened?"

Demyx realized that he wasn't alone and he blushed. He was so embarrassed to let the boy he liked see him in such a pitiful state.  
"I'm sorry, but I think I'd better go home..."  
But Zexion stood in front of the door refusing to move.  
"I can't let you go home like this." he said, determined as Demyx had never though he'd see him in his whole life "We are friends, aren't we?"  
Hearing his words, Demyx calmed down and started to talk it out.  
"You know, I had three close friends...well, I thought they were my friends, but I heard them saying that they were with me only because of my money...and now they're here, talking about the same thing again...I feel so stupid for trusting them!"  
His story reminded Zexion of someone else's...he had heard it recently...but that moment all he wanted to do was to console that crying, fragile-looking Demyx.

Author:"I see...don't worry, we're getting out of here immediately. Let's go to another place, ok?" said, finding somewhere the courage to caress lightly the taller boy's cheek  
"Is it really ok?" Demyx asked, drying his tears with his sleeve "Don't you think I'm pathetic?"  
"Not at all. I think they're bastards. You should have beaten them up for good."  
His words reminded Demyx of someone else's, but it wasn't the right time to think about it: he was overwhelmed with joy to hear that Zexion didn't find him a pathetic coward.

When they came out of the toilet Demyx was feeling better already. While they were paying, they heard a female's voice coming from a near table.  
"Aren't you Demyx?" Namine shouted, pointing at him  
He turned around, showed them a weak smile and whispered:  
"Oh...hi, you're here too..."  
"I'm so happy to see you!" Kairi exclaimed with the biggest fake smile ever "Why don't you come sit here with us?"  
"Right, Dem, aren't we friends?" Vanitas added  
Zexion looked at Demyx. His eyes were filled with tears again.

He was so furious he did something absolutely out of his character.

He grabbed Vanitas's sweater and he shouted:  
"Are you fucking kidding me?! You dare to say you're his friends? Aren't you the group of bastards who hung out with him only because of his money?"  
All the people in coffeehouse were staring at him, incredulously. Even Demyx was too surprised to do anything.  
"W-what are you saying?" Kairi stammered  
Zexion glared at her.  
"He heard you!" he hissed "And do you know how much he was hurt by your words?"  
"It's impossible!" Namine exclaimed, trembling "Demy, this guy is lying, isn't him?"  
"Shut up! I'm not 'this guy', I'm his boyfriend! And if you dare get close to him again I'll beat the crap out of you, got it?"  
Then, without even waiting for an answer, he took Demyx's hand and dragged him away.

"Are you ok?" Zexion asked, back to his usual self (so without looking at the other boy), when they were far from the coffeehouse  
Since Demyx wasn't replying, he turned around to look at him. He wasn't crying and that was good.  
"You were...amazing." he said, slowly "I never thought that someone could go this far for me..."  
Zexion averted his eyes and mumbled something understandable.  
"What? I didn't hear you."  
"It's because you are my boyfriend." he re-said, turning as red as a tomato  
Demyx chuckled and tilted his head.  
"Oh, really? It's my first time hearing that."  
"You said that you wanted to make me your boyfriend."  
The blonde boy blushed and shouted:  
"What? When?"  
Zexion showed him a grin.  
"Haven't you realized it yet? 'Cloacked_schemer' is me!"  
Demyx reflected on it for a moment.  
"Um, that makes sense..." then he grinned back "But, talking about the boyfriend thing..."  
"Yes?" the other boy encouraged him

"Shouldn't boyfriends kiss?" Demyx whispered mischievously in his hear  
"No way!" Zexion nearly screamed, backing away  
"Aw, I really like the cute you!" smiled Demyx, taking his hand and pulling him closer"N  
"No, don't!"  
Demyx kissed Zexion's lips delicately. Then he laughed, seeing the black haired boy, his eyes closed, waiting for more.  
"If you want something more passionate, you'll have to wait till next time!" he said, mocking him  
Zexion pouted but didn't let go of his boyfriend's hand.  
'_In the end, understanding that I liked him wasn't as difficult as I thought_.' he reflected, smiling to himself

_Now hands up if you want a prince charming like Zexion! =D _

_I hope you liked it! sorry if Namine, Kairi or Vanitas were your favourite characters, it's not like I hate them, but someone has to be the bad guy! =)_

_I promise they'll be super nice in my next story! =D spoiler: I'm already thinking about a soriku! =D_


End file.
